Anger II
The pyro/psychic, known as Buddy, the only male Quad, plainly sat in the living room, eating chips as he watched TV. "BUDDY!" He looked behind him to see Morgan, angrily approaching him, holding two socks. "I told you not to leave your smelly socks on the floor!" "I left them on the floor in MY room!" "Yeah, but when I clean the house up to get a raise in allowance, I don't like walking into your room and nearly dying from the stench!" "Well, don't offer to clean the house up next time, Marjorie!" "Don't call me Marjorie, Ruburd, now put these socks in the laundry." She ordered, throwing the socks at him. "I need to vacuum." She was about to walk away when Buddy threw the socks at her head. She angrily turned to him. "Oh, no you didn't!" Buddy just smirked and threw a couch pillow at her. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, walking over with said pillow and throwing it at him. Buddy then got up and pushed her slightly. In an instant, both siblings were in a brawl. When Morgan scratched Buddy and shoved him, he turned around and used his psychic to grab her neck. Morgan gasped for air as she choked, then tried kicking at him. Buddy backed up a little and wobbled when he accidentally tripped on a big book on the floor. As a result, he accidentally closed his hand tight, and his expression filled with horror as he heard a cracking sound. He looked to his sister to see her frozen face, her neck still hanging from the psychic energy. Buddy slowly opened his hand and released his grip, Morgan dropping to the floor. "M…Morgan?" he said, voice trembling. He slowly approached his sister and kneeled down to her, checking for a pulse. "No…" he whispered when he felt nothing. He couldn't sense any life in her eyes either. In a few seconds, his eyes began to well with tears. "What have I done? I killed my sister. I killed my sister!" He then started to burst into tears as he cried. "How could I do this!" He cried some more. He then looked to the table to see the light saber he kept from the Truth or Dare Showdown. Without a second thought, he walked over, took the light saber, pointed it at his chest, and stabbed. He removed the sword as the breath left his body and he fell to the floor by his sister. "Buddy, Morgan, we're home!" Athena exclaimed when she and Sophie came in. "Let's hope they haven't killed each other, yet!" she joked, going into the living room. "AAAHHHH!" they screamed when they saw their dead bodies on the floor. Soon, their eyes were full of tears as well. "They…They really killed each other." Athena said. "No…" And both sisters were crying as well. ---- When it came time for their funeral, all of their friends had gathered. Noah and April just cried over each others' shoulders, and Ava patted Kami on the back as she cried. Harvey was there, too, even though he didn't care much for Morgan. As they all mourned the two siblings' death, it taught them the biggest lesson of all: when you can't control your anger…Anger will control you. Category:One-shots Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Non-Canon